A Very Cielois-y Christmas!
by Alix R.S
Summary: Since this month marks my 1 year anniversary of being on FanFiction, I decided I would do a Christmas special that features one of my favorite OTPs, Cielois! This is a collection of holiday themed one shots, and I'll take some requests. Hope you have a wonderful Holiday!
1. Christmas Carols

**Hey Hi Hello everyone! I am SO SORRY I haven't been updating my other stories, I will get to them soon, but I've been putting all my efforts towards this one, so I hope you enjoy it!**

**I'm really excited for this story, I think I came up with this idea sometime in July and started brainstorming in September, that's how flipping stoked I am currently. xD**

**Since this month marks my 1 Year Aniversary of being on FanFiction (OMG YAY), I have decided to do a Christmas themed collection of stories for Cielois. I'm going to try and write a different holiday themed scenario with the prompts I've already picked out. I have no where near enough prompts, and December is _hectic _at school with testing and rallies and finals and blah, so I will be unable to post one every day. I will probably release new chapters randomly.**

**ANYWAYS, enough with the bable, on to Chapter 1!**

**Enjoy!~**

* * *

"Alois."

"Yes, love?" Alois sings from the driver seat of the car.

"Seriously?"

"What? What's wrong?"

"Are you playing Christmas Carols already?"

Alois scoffs. "_Already?_ Ciel, sweetie, you may not realize this, but I only have twenty-five days to play these songs. _Twenty-five. _With all the remakes, renditions, covers and insturmentals, I have to start right away!" He giggles as he cranks the car stereo's volume up and Jingle Bell Rock screams in Ceil's ears.

"Woah, woah, woah!" Ciel turns the voulme back down to be heard. "Remakes, renditions, covers, _and _instrumentals? Alley, why dont you just play one version of each song?"

"Ah, there lies the problem. There isn't just one version anymore. There's the normal song," Alois gestures to his radio, "then you have to look at all the singers who covered the song, who remade the song, and the instrumentals. Oh, and the renditons." Alois smiles as he turns the radio back up and starts singing along. Ciel huffs and leans against the window.

They come to a stop light and Alois leans over and places his hands on Ciel's lap. "Okay, what's wrong?"

"You're seriously planning on playing a single song up to like 100 times. That's what's wrong." Ciel huffs.

"Oh please." Alois rolls his eyes and puts his hands back on the wheel as the light turns green. "You just secretly want to sing along."

"Do not."

"Do too. This is about how you're afraid someone's gonna catch you actually happy for once." Alois glances over to see Ciel huff and cross his arms.

"Oh my gosh, I was right?! Ciel, lighten up! Where's your Christmas spirit?" Alois laughs, play shoving Ciel in his seat.

"It's the first of December, Alois. Maybe my Spirit's still in November. You know, that completely different month that ended only eight hours ago."

"_Only eight ho-_Ciel. Sweetite. Love of my life. Your soul has had eight hours to get a hint. If it's still lagging back in November, that's something you might want checked out-hey, okay-no-do _not_ aim for the face, I am _driving _Ciel, God."

"I should've gotten a ride from Sebastian." Ceil mutters.

Alois laughs.

**XxXxXxX**

"Ciel, darling, make yourself useful." Alois says, emerging from the closet carrying a red and green storage container. He jerks his head towards the closet, and Ciel watches his blonde hair flip across his face.

"Are you seriously putting up Christmas decorations already?"

"No, I'm saving that for a weekend, I'm just moving the boxes out. Correction, _we _are doing this. As in together. Right now. Come on."

"I'm kind of doing homework." Ciel waves at his papers on the kitchen counter. Alois comes up behind him and scoffs.

"That teacher never collects the homework."

"This might be the only assignment she does collect."

"Well that's gonna suck for you, because you're not going to finish it. You might, but not now. Come _help." _Alois says, pulling Ciel towards the closet.

"The last time we were both in a closet together, you had a hickey the size of my fist for a week." Ciel says, nuzzling his nose into Alois neck. Alois shivers and Ciel smiles.

"Oh, trust me, you don't need to remind me." Alois turns around, and Ciel pulls him in by his scarf and kisses him slow and long. When he pulls away, Alois shoves a box at him.

"If you distract me, I will never forgive you." Alois squints at Ciel as he winks and walks away with the box.

"Yes, you will." He says over his shoulder. "And for fucks sake, Alois. Can you play any other Holiday song besides Jingle Bell Rock?"

Alois laughs. "This is the updated version!"

Alois laughs harder when he hears Ciel groan.

**XxXxXxX**

Alois hums Jingle Bell Rock as he makes dinner.

Ciel throws a pillow at his head and almost sets it on fire.

**XxXxXxX**

"Alois! I swear to God!" Ciel yells from the shower as Alois puts Jingle Bell Rock on in the bathroom speaker. "Why do you have a bloody speaker above the shower?!"

"So I can rock out to my tunes as I wash, rinse, and repeat, duh. Don't be such a Negative Nelly, Ciel!" Alois yells back as he starts singing along with the song. Ciel groans, shutting the water off and quickly getting dressed before marching into the bedroom. Alois is beaming at him from the bed.

"I hate you."

"Liar."

"Why just this song, Alois?" Ciel whines.

"This is a remake, Ciel. No need for the drama, honestly."

"How many more remakes and renditions of this song left?"

"Relax, my limit is as many as I can shove in 24 hours, so we're almost done with this song."

"You're going to drive me mad." Ciel sighs, going back into the bathroom.

"Don't I always?"

Ciel can hear the smile in his voice.

Ciel gets caught humming Jingle Bell Rock as he crawls into bed, and is promptly made fun of for the rest of the night.

**XxXxXxX**

Alois sets 'Jingle Bell Rock Instrumental' as his ringtone a couple days later.

Ciel chucks the phone out the room when Grell calls for the 4th time about History notes.

Alois laughs so hard he needs to sit down.

* * *

**So here's Chapter 1 for ya.**

**If you enjoyed it, make sure to leave a review! I'll really appreciate**** it!**

**Of course, if you have any holiday themed prompts you'd like to see me do, leave them as a review please! I'll do as many as I can. **

**There's no real schedule I'm following with a new chapter release for this, it's whenever I can sit down and write it all out. **

****ITS ALREADY BEEN A YEAR OH MY GOODNESS. 1 year from today, I joined this site, never thinking anybody would read any of my crappy stories. But literally 365 days later, here we are! I'm so thankful for everybody supporting me, and I cant wait to see what the future years bring for me and all of you!****

**Thanks for everything, Darlings! Until next time!**

**~Alix**


	2. Keep Me Warm

**Hey Hi Hello everyone! So this one isn't necessarily holiday themed, but my area got a good downpour yesterday, and there were puddles and ponds and flashfloods everywhere. Hope you managed to stay safe and dry. I didn't. **

**ANYWAYS, since stormy rain is my favorite weather, I decided to write this little thingy. Enjoy.**

* * *

Alois groans as he stares out of the window and into the bleary sky. "I understand snow." He huffs, crossing his arms and glaring at the pouring rain. "Snow's pretty and white and you can do things with it that bring people together. It screams Holiday. It screams Christmas. But _rain. _In December. What the hell am I supposed to do with _rain_?"

Ciel snorts from the other side of the room. "Leave it alone and let it better our environment in peace?" He suggests, smiling and returning to his book when Alois turns to glare at him.

Alois scowls at the raindrops that make their way down the large living room window. They streak down the glass at different speeds, some wanting to get to the bottom quickly while others bearly inch on, like there's a bloody view or something. "Fuck you, rain."

Ciel laughs, ordering Alois to come away from the window. With a dramatic sigh, Alois does as told and closes the curtains with a flourish.

"What do you have against the rain?" Ciel asks as Alois sits on the arm of the loveseat Ciel's sitting on. He drapes his upper body onto Ciel, Ciel having no comfortable choice but to uncross his legs and make room for his intruding boyfriend. The blondes bum is still angled against the arm of the sofa, his thin legs dangling over the side.

"Rain is wet and slippery and dangerous." Alois starts, swinging his legs so they hit the side of the love seat, a muffled thump coming from it and shaking the two slightly.

"So is snow."

"Yeah, but I can't make a ball out of rain and throw it at you, Ciel!"

"You could make ice balls."

"You know exactly what I mean."

"The rain hasn't harmed you in any way, Alois. Just let it be." Ciel says, bending to kiss Alois slowly. The blonde smiles up at him.

"Fine. Only because you know how to shut me up." Alois says, rolling off the couch and heading upstairs.

**XxXxXxX**

"Ciel!"

Ciel sighs as he listens to Alois stomp around upstairs and eventually march downstairs.

"Yes, love?" Ciel calls from his place in the kitchen.

"Why is it still raining?!"

"The forecast said it would rain all day." Alois groans, sitting at the island as Ciel dishes out a bowl of soup to him. He mutters thanks before breaking a cracker in half angrily.

"Of course, the only thing the bloody forecast is right about is it raining all day."

"I really don't understand why you hate the rain so much." Ciel says, taking a cracker and dipping it in the blonde's soup. He gets a playful smack on the hand in return. "It does wonders for our environment, you know." He smiles around the cracker in his mouth.

"Yes, it does, darling, but rain does not belong in December."

"Oh? Where exactly does it belong, then?"

"In April. 'April showers bring May flowers.' Duh."

"But that's only showers. What about when the region needs a good downpour, huh? When's it going to come then?"

"I don't know, Ciel, November? All I know is downpours do not belong in December!"

"They start with the same letter, though."

"I honestly don't know why I'm even dating you."

"Because I make you soup."

"Hmm. True. It's a good thing you're hot, too." Alois smiles as he takes his bowl upstairs.

**XxXxXxX**

Ciel makes his way upstairs a little while later. He stops at the blondes bedroom door, chuckling to himself as he hears Alois muttering about the 'stupid bloody rain.'

"Alois?" Ciel asks, knocking on his door. "Can I come in?"

"Of _course_ you can, love. What kind of question is that?" Alois asks, opening the door for him. His eyes light up as he sees the two mugs in Ciel's hands. "Is that-"

"Hot cocoa? Yes, yours made with extra whipped cream." Ciel smiles, handing over the cup.

"See, this is why were dating." Alois smiles, shivering when he takes his cup.

"Are you cold up here?"

"The rain always makes me cold." Alois says, bringing the mug to his face and breathing in the sweet smells.

"Really?"

"It's literally cold water falling from the sky, Ciel. Of course I'm cold." Alois rolls his eyes, moving to sit on his bed. Ciel follows, realization washing over him.

"The only reason you don't like the rain is because it makes you cold." He says, setting his mug on the nightstand.

"Yes, Ciel. Just listening to the rain gives me unpleasant shivers. Now, are you going to question me more, or are you going to come keep me warm?" Alois waggles his eyebrows and Ciel laughs.

**XxXxXxX**

"I honestly don't know how we ended up like this."

"Don't act like you're not enjoying me sitting on your lap, Ciel."

"I never said I'm not." Ciel retorts. He can feel the blonde roll his eyes.

Ciel is sitting up against the headrest of the bed, legs criss-crossed with Alois perpendicular in his lap. They have a blanket wrapped around the both of them, and they take turns sipping from a hot chocolate mug. Alois shivers, pushing his face into Ciel's neck.

"This. This is the _real _reason we're dating."

"Why, because I let you drink from my hot chocolate?" Ciel smiles as Alois absently reaches for the mug.

"Shut up, you don't even like hot chocolate that much."

"I would enjoy it more if I could actually have some!" Ciel laughs as Alois shoves the mug in his general direction.

"ANYWAYS, I was saying that the real reason we're dating is because you keep me warm." Alois smiles against Ciel's neck as Ciel kisses him on the temple.

"And I always will."

"Awww! Thanks babe. Now go get me some more cocoa." Alois says, handing him the empty mug and waving him away.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it! If you did, please leave a review! **

**I NEED MORE HOLIDAY PROMPTS! IF YOU HAVE ANY, PLEASE LEAVE THEM AS REVIEWS!**

**Until next time, Darlings! **

**~Alix **


	3. Decorating Day

**Hey Hi Hello everyone! Sorry this took so long~**

* * *

"Ciel. Ciel. Cieeeeelllll." Alois whispers, as he walks up to the bed. He whispers again, jabbing Ciel's cheek. The blunette groans.

"I will murder you." Ciel mumbles from under the covers.

"No you wont."

"I wish I could without feeling sorry."

"But you cant, and that's why I love you." Alois smiles. Ciel appears, wrapping his arm around the blonde's neck and pulling him back into bed.

"What time is it?"

"7:30."

"Aloisss." Ciel groans, rolling over in bed. "It's Saturday. Let me sleeeep."

"No can do, darling!" Alois says, rolling off the bed and trying to pull Ciel along with him. The blunette doesn't budge.

"You know how I need my sleep, Alois."

"Don't even try and pull the beauty sleep crap on me, hun. I'm the cute one, okay?"

Ciel flips him off without rolling back over.

"Babe, you said you'd help me decorate today." Alois whines, tugging on Ciel's arm.

"Yeah, not at 7:30 in the fucking morning, _babe." _

Alois huffs, crosses his arms. "I made hot cocoa."

Ciel immediately sits up in bed.

"What are you talking about? I've been up for hours."

"Uh-huh. Sure you have. Put some pants on, Phantomhive. Grell, Sebby, and Will are coming over." Alois orders, tossing a pair of pants in Ciel's face.

"Well good morning to you too!"

**XxXxXxX**

Everyone is clothed and ready to start at 8:15. It's a new record for all of them.

"Alright." Alois begins as he dishes out the cocoa. "I was hoping I could get you three," Alois motions to William, Sebastian, and Ciel, "working on the outside decorations, while Grell and I worked on decorating inside. Is everyone okay with that?" Alois asks as he sips his drink. The three boys tiredly nod and grab the outdoor decorations.

"Tell me again why we're here at 8 am on a damn Saturday?" Sebastian groans, hugging his hot chocolate close.

"You should be asking yourself that question, seeing that no one really asked you to come." William states.

"Geez. I cant tell what's colder. The temperature, or Will's attitude." Sebastian snorts.

William throws the reef at Sebastian.

Sebastian's knocked to the ground, and his hot chocolate spills onto the grass. The reef lands comically around his neck, and William proudly nods before going back to work.

"Guys, knock it off. Let's just get this stuff put up so we can go back inside." Ciel rolls his eyes, taking the first plastic container and ripping the top off. A giant Santa mask stares back at him.

Ciel screams.

"Ciel?! Ciel, what's wrong?" Alois asks, running from inside the house with Grell following close behind.

"It's n-nothing. I just opened the wrong box." Ciel grumbles, fixing his hair and stomping over to the box with the reindeer in it. Alois walks over to the opened box and laughs.

"No way!" He laughs, pulling the mask from the box. "You're afraid of Santa?!"

"No! I am not afraid of him. He's just some inexistent-"

"Ciel!" Grell gasps, playfully smacking him on the arm. "Think of the children!"

"-fat ass man that creeps into everyone's house once a year. I hate that guy!"

Alois cocks his head to the side, turning the plastic mask to mimic his action. "But, how do you hate someone who doesn't exist?"

"Oh my God, you people have no imagination!" Grell cries, marching back into the house.

Ciel looks back at the three boys waiting for an answer. "I...I just do, okay?"

Alois nods, placing the mask back in the box. He gives Ciel a knowing smile before walking back inside.

"I'll do the Santa box." Will shrugs, tugging the box over to him.

"Thanks, Will."

"You know," Sebastian says, still trying to get the reef from around his head. "It's okay to be afraid of Santa. Lots of toddlers are." Sebastian laughs.

Ciel throws a reindeer antler at his head.

**XxXxXxX**

Ciel gets all the reindeer put together and in order, (Rudolph in front, duh) on the grass, and he's pulling out the candy canes when a Santa stand up decoration flies in front of his face. Ciel screams and punches through the hard plastic the man was made of.

"What the hell!?" Alois yells as he runs back outside. "Sebastian! What the hell are you doing?!" He yells at the boy rolling in the grass laughing.

"Oh, come on! You should've seen his face! It was funny!" He laughs.

"Can you just finish this, guys? Please?" Alois says, looking to the three boys who are barely half way done. They nod slowly. Alois sighs and runs a hand through his hair. Ciel watches as the locks fall back in the same place.

"Thank you." He smiles before heading back inside.

"We only have a few more boxes of stuff, let's just do as Trancy says and finish already." William says, finishing up a box. The other boys nod in agreement.

"But you punched through a decoration. You had to admit it was kind of funny." Sebastian snickers, nudging Ciel with his elbow.

Ciel hooks a candy cane to the reef and yanks Sebastian to the ground.

**XxXxXxX**

It takes the boys another half an hour, but they finally get all the outside decorations put up. There's icicle lights hanging from the above the garage, glittery bows hung above the outside lights, and a winter wonderland theme on the front yard, complete with the reindeer, a 'water path' made of blue lights, and little glitter trees stuck in the grass.

Alois and Grell come out to check it out and the blonde is almost brought to tears.

"Oh my gosh." He says, his hands covering his mouth. "I still do it better, but this is a close second. Not really, though." He teases, bumping shoulders with Ciel.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Do you really like it, though?"

"Are you kidding? I love it, Ciel. Thank you." Alois says, taking Ciel's hand and squeezing it as he looks over the decorations again. "Thanks to you both, actually." Alois turns to where Will's cuddling with Grell as they look at the wonderland scene. The stoic man mutters a quick "no problem" and pulls Grell closer.

"Hey! What about me?!" Sebastian says, running to stand in front of the two couples.

"I think you caused more destruction than help." Grell states. William nods.

"Did not!"

"You exploited Ciel's fear of Santa Clause for your own entertainment! And your still wearing my reef!" Alois motions to the reef still around the boys neck, a antler sticking off the side and a candy cane dangling from the bottom. Grell plucks the antler off and puts it where it belongs on Rudolph's head.

"I do not _fear _him! I just don't like him!"

"You sure about that?" Sebastian asks, reappearing in front of Ciel with the Santa mask on. The blunette yelps, punching Sebastian square in the nose. Sebastian squawks, limbs flailing as he falls and crushes all the reindeer. The other four break out laughing, hugging and high fiving as they walk back inside.

"You're being locked out, Sebastian, until you go buy me more reindeer and put them up, and hang up that damn reef!" Alois calls as he shuts and locks the door.

* * *

**I am the Queen of random endings, I swear. **

**I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! If you liked it, please leave a review! **

**ANYWAYS, until next time, Darlings!**

**~Alix **


	4. Christmas Spirit at School

**Hey Hi Hello everyone! This is more school based, so do me a favor and pretend its a weekday? ^_^**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Ciel wakes up an hour before his alarm. He sighs, happy for more sleep, and turns over, ready to drift back off with his boyfriend. He reaches his arm out to wrap around the blonde to find...nothing. Alois isn't in bed.

Ciel immediately sits up. Alois' side of the bed is cold. "Alois?" Ciel calls, slipping from bed and putting on his house shoes. "You here?" No answer. He picked up his phone, hitting the only speed dial contact he has as he searches his house for the blonde.

_"Hello, lovie! What brings your sexy silk voice over to me, hmm?" _Alois answers. Ciel rolls his eyes.

"Alois, where are you?"

_"Um, at school?"_

"But it's-" Ciel pulls his phone from his ear to check the time. "-6:15 in the morning."

_"I do know how to read a clock, dear." _Alois giggles.

"How long have you been there?"

_"Oh, just a few minutes. Or 90. I really lose track of time." _

"Alois! No sane person would be in a high school at 4:30 in the morning!"

_"Yes, I realize, darling, but we've already established that I'm not the sanest person out there."_ Alois coos, and there's rustling going on in the background. _"And there was something I really needed to get done, you see."_

"At 6 in the morning."

_"Yup,"_ Alois says, popping the 'p.'

"So, what did you need to get done so badly at school that couldn't wait two hours, when we have to be there?"

_"You'll just see when you get here, darling! Now I must go, I have to get back to work!"_

"Alois, what are you up to-" Ciel manages before Alois ends the call. Ciel groans, hoping that whatever his boyfriend is up to now wont get either of them hurt or in trouble. Again.

He tosses his phone down and slowly starts to get ready for school.

**XxXxXxX**

Ciel's slowest isn't slow enough, apparently, because he still arrives to school half an hour early. He turns his car off after parking, watching Grell and Alois talk animatedly on the other side of the school doors. Grell look excited, so Alois couldn't have done anything wrong. Yet. Alois sees him get out the car and brightens.

"And you get on my case when I arrive to school 90 minutes early." Alois teases, walking out of the dull double doors and meeting Ciel at the edge of the parking lot.

"Yeah, well I didn't get to school at 4:30." Ciel smirks, looping an arm around the blonde's waist and kissing his forehead. He bumps Alois' forehead with his own. "I missed you this morning." Ciel admits, sighing when Alois looks up at him expectantly. "Your side was cold. Wasn't a fun way of waking up."

"Sorry." Alois offers a small smile, slightly bumping his forehead back against Ciel's. "It wont happen often."

"Good." Ciel smiles, pulling away and moving his arm from the blonde's waist to over his shoulders. "Now, what is it that you had to get here at 4:30 to do?"

"Oh, yeah! Come on, its a surprise!" Alois says, tugging Ciel towards the doors. The blunette resists.

"Your last surprise landed me in the emergency room." Alois stills.

"And I will forever apologize for that until the day I die, dearest. How was I supposed to know vodka was _that _flammable? And the candles were securely in their holders, which were securely on the table, I don't see how in the world they _fell over-"_

"Alois."

"Oh, right! Come on!" Alois drags Ciel until he's standing in front of the main school entrance. "Are you ready, oh lover of mine?" Alois asks, waggling his eyebrows.

"As I'll ever be."

Alois smiles, giddy with excitement, before opening the doors with a flourish.

**XxXxXxX**

The hallway looks like a Christmas tree threw up in it.

There's a thin layer of "snow" dusting the ground, every single locker has a mini cardboard wreath on it with different sayings in the middle, ranging from "Happy Holidays!" to "You'd still be sexy in the ugliest ugly Christmas sweater invented."

There's holly strung in gentle loops on the ceiling, and giant ornaments are hanging on it. There's plates of wrapped 'Santa cookies' at every classroom door and a fake Christmas tree at the end of every hallway.

Alois takes Ciel through the whole winter wonderland tour before the blunette says anything.

"Why...Why did you do all this?" He finally asks. Alois shrugs.

"I dunno. Just felt like doing it."

"You hate the kids here."

"And the teachers. I basically hate everyone." Alois shrugs again, picking at his shirt.

"We only have a week of school before Winter break."

"And it's going to be the most holiday spirited week of some kid's lives. Just because I don't like them, doesn't mean they shouldn't be able to experience a winter wonderland. Even if it is in this hell hole." Alois gestures around. Ceil snorts, pulling the blonde close and kissing the top of his head.

"You were nice to do this. Even if it is against school policies on so, so many levels." Ciel mutters and Alois laughs. "I'm proud of you. You can be really sweet sometimes."

"Oh, please." Alois says, pushing away from Ciel playfully. "It's probably just all this Holiday cheer. Come January, I'll be back to my bitchy ways." Alois winks. "Now come on! You have to see your locker!"

The two arrive at Ciel's locker to find not a wreath on the front like everyone else's, but a snowman, with a navy scarf and top hat.

"I wanted yours to be special." Was Alois' answer when Ciel turns to him. "And if all the lockers looked the same, you'd get lost." Alois smiles.

"Wouldn't want that." Ciel deadpans, reaching for the note card under the snow man.

"No! You cant read your note until Friday."

"And why not?"

"Because it's _special, _Ciel, _Jesus. _Must I explain everything?"

"Apparently." Ciel rolls his eyes, then groans when he checks the time. "We have 20 minutes before school starts."

"Oh, goody!" Alois says, running to his locker and opening it. He pulls out a bag of ornaments and smiles. "You can help me hang up the remaining ornaments!"

Ciel groans, but takes the bag and follows nonetheless.

* * *

**So this was random. I just had some idea of wanting to do something like this and poof. **

**If you liked it, make sure to leave a review! **

**Until next time, Darlings!**

**~Alix**


	5. Ciel's Birthday!

**Hey Hi Hello everyone! I realize that today's Sunday, but he needs to go to school for this chapter, so just over look that _minor _detail, okay?**

**Warnings: Language and vulnerable Ciel WHATTT**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Ciel is particulary happy waking up in morning. It i_s_ is 16th birthday, after all. He isn't usually happy on his birthday- the whole month just brings up bad times for the boy- but today is the first birthday he is spending with Alois, so he knows his boyfriend is going to make it special. He gets up earlier than normal to see if Alois had laid anything out for him. He walks into Trancy's kitchen to find...nothing. The kitchen and living room are exactly how he and Alois had left them the night before. Puzzled, he walks back into the bedroom to find Alois slowly stirring awake. He watches with a small smile as his boyfriend yawns, stretches, and repeats. Alois absently pats the empty space where Ciel had just left before looking up towards the door. He screams and points at Ciel, who instantly straightens.

"Alois? What's wrong?"

"You were smiling! Who are you and what have you done with my boyfriend?!"

Ciel rolls his eyes and shrugs. "I was just watching you sleep."

"Oh, there he is." Alois smiles.

"Shut up. And, besides, this _is _a very important day for me."

Alois squints at the other before his eyes widen.

"Shit. Is that Chem test today?" Alois groans, flopping his head in the pillow. "I didnt study, and I can't even understand a word she says-"

"No, Alois." Ciel snaps, and the blonde looks confusedly up at him. "Do you really not remember today?"

Alois squints at Ciel again before he huffs and crosses his arms. "How about my _birthday,_ Alois?"

Alois immediately sits up further in bed. "Oh, shit. I completely forgot. Ciel I'm so sorry."

"Are you serious?" Ciel scoffs, grabbing his bags out the room and stalking downstairs. Alois scrambles out of bed after him. "Asshole. I cant believe you forgot my fucking birthday."

"Ciel, please, I can explain-"

"I dont want to hear it, Alois! After all the lengths I went through for your birthday, and you couldn't even bother to get me fucking card? Or remember, apparently." Ciel spits, turning for the front door.

"I'll do whatever you want today! I'll take you out to dinner, do your homework, anything!" Alois pleads.

"Oh, yeah? Than stay away from me!" Ciel says, slamming the door behind him.

**XxXxXxX**

Ciel had driven blindly and furiously, ending up at school 20 minutes before it started. He sighs, yanking his keys out the ignition and checking himself in the mirrior. His hair is still a mess from sleeping, and his eyes are puffy and have dark circles under them that he tugs and pulls at in vain for a good minute before sighing and leaving his car.

The school is desserted save for the handful of kids roaming the halls and the early staff. He walks to his locker and shoves all his books inside, grabbing what he needs for his morning classes. He turns to see Grell and William talking and walking down the hall towards him. He smiles to himself. If his boyfriend couldn't remember his birthday, he knows his friends would.

"Hey, guys." Ciel says, getting the attention of the couple. Grell places a hand on William's chest.

"Will. Babe. Did you just- my god I think I saw Phantomhive _smile."_

"Ha ha." Ciel rolls his eyes playfully. "Do either of you know what day it is today?"

"Um..." Grell whips his phone out and clicks it on. "It is December 14th. 11 days till Christmas." Grell smiles sweetly, and Ciel tries to return it. He can't believe they forgot too.

"Okay, thanks. See you two in class?"

"Will do!" Grell says, skipping off with his boyfriend in tow.

Ciel turns back around and glares at his locker's insides. How did everyone forget his birthday? He slams his locker closed in frustration and comes face to face with the cardboard snowman Alois had customized for him yesterday.

_Hope you have wonderful holidays, Ciel! Love you lots! _The note on the bottom read. He rips it off and shoves it in the nearest trash can.

**XxXxXxX**

No one at school remembers his birthday. None of his friends, none of the teachers, not even the Celebrations Club at school did so much as wave at him. It was the day he was born and entered the world, dammit.

He deserved at least a wave.

He had ignored Alois at school all day, despite the blonde's desperate attempts to talk to him. He wanted to forgive Alois, he was in love with him, after all, but Ciel didn't know how long it was going to take for them to get back to okay again.

That's why he is completely bewildered when he pulls up to his house to find Alois' car in his driveway and a nervous looking Alois standing next to it.

"Why are you here?" Ciel asks when he gets out.

"You didnt answer any of my texts."

"I was probably driving."

"You ignored me when I called out for you."

"Didnt hear you."

"You said last week you'd come over today."

"And you said in July my birthday would be a night to remember, not a day to forget." Ceil huffs, stepping around Alois, who side steps back in front of him.

"You left your notebook at my house."

Ceil raises an eyebrow after a long silence. "So? Do you have it?"

"No, it's still at my house. You have to come with me to come get it."

"And why is that?"

"Just get in the car, Ciel, please." Alois nods towards his car before looking at Ciel pleadingly. Ciel reluctnantly agrees.

The two drive in a very stiff and very awkward silence.

**XxXxXxX**

"Thank you for actually coming, I thought you would downright refuse." Alois says as he walks up the stairs to his apartment.

"Well I do need my homework, Alois." He huffs as Alois opens his door and steps in to a pitch black apartment.

"Where are all the damn lights-"

"SURPRISE!" His friends scream at him as Alois flicks on the lights. There's a banner that says 'Happy Birthday, Ciel!' in dark blue letters hanging over his friends. Grell, William, Sebastian, and the rest of his friends are there, with a DJ in the back. He could smell sweets, and party hats and favors are everywhere. All of his emotions throughout the day built up and suddenly spills out of his eyes as tears come and flood his face out of no where. The guests stand in silent shock as they watch Ciel cry.

"Hey, at least tell me those are happy tears, right?" Alois whispers, blocking the people's view of the blunette. Ciel shakes his head and shoves Alois away, who just moves back in closer, grabbing Ciel by the arm and walking him to his room. "As you were." He orders the guests, and Grell quickly gets everyone back in the party mood.

Alois shuts the door softly behind him and turns to Ciel. "Come on, baby, talk to me."

Ciel sniffs a couple times and wipes his face before speaking.

"You...forget my birthday...everyone forgets my birthday...so they think they'll make it better by being a part of this thrown together surprise party? Really, Alois?"

"What? Baby, it's not like that at all. Grell, William, and I started planning this a few months ago. No one forgot your birthday, it was a set up so we could surprise you at the end. Even though that part didnt work really well, huh?"

"You're lying."

"I'm not. The banner outside you have to pre-order a month in advance. The same with the DJ, who I had to save up for, by the way. I baked the cake, which took me three tries since I cant bake _at all._ All the favors and party hats and everything needed buying and hiding from you, which was tough for me, because I want you to be a part of everything I do."

"So, you really remembered?"

"Jesus, Ciel, of _course_ I remembered your birthday! This was the day that you were brought into the world, and since you are my everything, this day means everything to me. I really wanted to wake up and just snuggle the mess out of you because my baby's 16 already and can drive _legally _now. I guess I could've toned down the 'I completely forgot your birthday' act, huh?"

Ciel sniffs. "A little."

Alois laughs as he pulls Ciel close, wiping his tears away. "I _never _forgot your birthday, Ciel, and I never will. I just wanted to surprise you. I know you've gone through a lot recently, and you deserve this at least."

Ciel nodds in response.

"So we're okay, right?"

"Yes, Alois, we're perfect. Now let's get to the party." Ciel says, heading for the door with his boyfriend in tow.

* * *

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY CIEL PHANTOMHIVE!**

**Double Posting day today. Bow chicka wow wow.**

**...This chapter might be confusing and I really don't know if anyone's gonna like it but I've been itching to write something for Ciel's birthday so there.**

**If you're liking things so far, make sure to leave a review! It'd make me very happy~**

**Until next time, Darlings!**

**~Alix **


	6. Christmas Party

**Hey Hi Hello everyone! Sorry this took so long~**

* * *

It started with a scream.

In hindsight, Ciel should know not to expect anything positive to come from a scream.

But he just had to ask.

"Alois? What's wrong?" He asks, popping his head from around the corner as Alois throws the front door open.

"What's _wrong?_" Alois cries as he slams the door behind him, rolling his eyes. "Darling, nothing is _wrong."_

"Well why are you screaming?"

"Look at this!" Alois squeals, brandishing an extravagant invitation in Ciel's face.

"Is that for the Christmas party you and Grell were putting together?" Ciel asks, taking the card and reading it.

"Yup. Didn't the invites just turn out beautiful? I cant wait until you see what we did with the actual party!" Alois says, grabbing the invitation and putting it on the fridge in plain view.

"Me? Alois, you know how I hate parties."

"But Ciel, you said you'd support me with this."

"Yeah, I helped you order everything you needed, which is still all highly unnecessary, by the way."

"I cant go dateless to my own party, Ciel. Everyone is going to be talking about it until school starts back!"

"Pretty sure you're over reacting, Alois. See, it doesn't even say on the invitation that you _have _to bring a date." Ciel says, pointing to the card.

"But if I'm going to _host _the thing, my date _has_ to be there." Alois whines, tugging on Ciel's sleeve slightly.

"Well you'll have to get another date besides me, Alley. I don't want to go." Ciel presses a kiss to Alois' temple before passing him.

"Okay. I hope you're good with no blowjobs until next year." Alois huffs, holding back a laugh when he hears Ciel hesitate behind him.

**XxXxXxX**

"Why am I wearing this?" Ciel grumbles, poking at his reindeer antlers, as if messing with them enough will make them go away instead of messing up the navy hair sitting underneath.

Alois admits it's pretty freaking adorable.

He'd take a picture if Ciel weren't looking at him like he was waiting for an actual answer.

"Um...because they match your eyes?"

Ciel moves to take the antlers off and Alois grabs his hands. "I was kidding! Everyone's going to have some kind of accessories on. You wouldn't want to stand out, would you?"

Ciel turns dramatically to face Alois, shaking the red and green bells at the antler's tips for effect. "Oh, God no, I would _hate_ to do that." He deadpans.

"Oh, come on. You're not even wearing a full costume!" Alois points out, watching his boyfriend scowl at the antlers in the bathroom mirror. Alois leans against the bathroom counter to finish styling his hair, and Ciel scowls at him through the mirror. Alois silently raises his eyebrows, and the antlers fall and come down in Ciel's face. Alois barks out a surprised laugh.

"I'm not going." Ciel mutters, taking the antlers all the way off and chucking them at Alois before stomping out of the bathroom. Still laughing, Alois barely catches the headband.

"Wait, Ciel! Come back! I haven't even painted your nose yet!" Alois laughs, chasing him through the house.

**XxXxXxX**

"I hate you."

"Thanks for coming and showing your support, babe." Alois retorts, tightly linking arms with Ciel and walking up the front stairs to Grell's house.

"You know how much I don't want to be here."

Alois huffs angrily, turning to Ciel. "And you know exactly how hard I worked on this. This party is to celebrate us being half way through this miserable-ass school year. So can you just smile for an evening and not look like you'd rather be in some ditch somewhere than here?" He asks, rearranging Ciel's tie before patting it for good measure. He huffs again and knocks on the door.

"Alois-"

"Oh my gosh!" Grell squeals as he opens the door. Remixed Christmas songs are blaring out of speakers behind him. "You actually got him to come!" He says, pulling the couple inside and shutting the door. William appears with a cup of punch, wrapping his free arm around the red head's waist and kissing his cheek.

"Barely." Alois grits, smiling and looking over Grell and William's costumes. "Matching elf costumes. You two have officially become _that _couple." He laughs, shaking his head fondly.

"Oh, please. You still love us." Grell smiles, leaning against Will.

"I do, and, if you don't mind, William, I'd like to have this dance." Alois says, holding his hand to Grell. Grell rolls his eyes, taking it and dragging Alois into the crowd.

"Let me guess, you don't like crowds." William asks, looking over a tense Ciel.

"Or people in general. Both make me more anxious and exposed than I like to be."

"I don't believe you like to be anxious at all."

"Exactly."

William sighs, handing Ciel his punch. "Relax, it's just punch. And you're going to be here for three hours, might as well have a good time." William gives him one last nod before blending into the pulsing crowd.

And just like that, Ciel is left alone.

**XxXxXxX**

Ciel finds a nice little area in the corner of the main party room, between the punch and gingerbread cookies. He gets questioning glances from passers, and soon enough, his anxiety spikes to the point where his hands start shaking. He keeps his fingers moving, trying to get them to still. He tries fiddling with his tie, undoing and redoing it for a good 30 minutes before he starts tapping the beat along with whatever song is playing at the time. He winces when Jingle Bell Rock comes on, but taps the beat out anyways, humming the words softly. His fingers are still trembling when the song dies and Alois comes to stand in front of him.

"What are you doing?"

"Sitting."

"Yeah, I can kind of see that." He can hear the blonde roll his eyes. "Why are you hiding?"

Ciel takes his time meeting Alois' gaze, taking in his very bare legs and thighs despite the frigid temperatures outside. He has fuzzy red felt short shorts on, rimmed with white fluffy material. His sleeveless shirt matches his shorts, white fuzzy buttons keeping the shirt together in the front. He has the classic Santa hat on, draped more to the side, and his blonde hair is curled up in the front. 'Slutty Santa,' he remembers Alois calling the costume when he brought it home.

The blonde's face is flushed from dancing so close to so many people. The thought of all the people surrounding his boyfriend brings his anxiety back, and he tries sitting on his shaky hands as he looks up at Alois.

"I'm not hiding."

"Then what do call what you're doing right now?" Alois sighs, squatting to be at Ciel's eye level. Ciel sighs.

"I'm sorry for not being happy for you setting this up, Alois. Believe me, I am. This really turned out amazing, you did a great job, and I didn't doubt your party planning for a second. It's just-"

"Then why do you refuse to celebrate with me?" Alois persists, grabbing Ciel's hand and lacing their fingers. He watches their hands as he rubs his thumb across Ciel's. He stops, watching Ciel's hand closer as the fingers tremble. He glances up at the blunette, who looks away.

"Crowds make me anxious." Is all Ciel offers for explanation as he pulls his hand away and sits on it.

Alois gives Ciel a worried once over before smirking. "I think I can help with that."

**XxXxXxX**

Grell stumbles upon Ciel and Alois hours later during clean up. They're passed out asleep, Alois in Ciel's lap, with Ciel's head leaning against the blonde's. They switched head pieces at some point, Ciel wearing the Santa hat and 'Santa' wearing the antlers.

Grell gets yelled at later for posting pictures of them online.

* * *

**I know Ciel doesn't actually have anxiety when it comes to crowds, but there had to be some kind of explanation to why he was hating so much on a Christmas party, amiright?**

**This one wasn't as good, was it? Well, its here, anyways.**

**If you liked it, please make sure to leave a review! It would make me very happy!**

**Also, leave a review if you have any holiday themed prompts you'd like to see in this collection. **

**Until next time, Darlings!**

**~Alix**


	7. Christmas Eve

**Hey Hi Hello Everyone! So, for this collection, both Alois and Ciel have lost their parents to different reasons.**

**Just a little background history. **

**Warnings: Language and OOC-ness.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Ciel wakes up Christmas Eve to the smell of a hot breakfast. He sits up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and stumbling down towards the smell. He makes it downstairs to find a naked Christmas tree in his living room and a clothed Alois humming in his kitchen. "Alois?" He asks as he watches the blonde grab at a bowl of blueberries next to him, sprinkling them over whatever he's making. He sways his hips in time with whatever Christmas song he's humming.

"Merry Christmas Eve, Ciel!" Alois says, quickly turning and pecking Ciel on the cheek.

"What are you doing?"

"Making breakfast, hun, _duh." _Alois turns again, sliding a perfect blueberry pancake onto the already high stack next to him.

"You hate blueberry pancakes." Ciel points out, raising an eyebrow at Alois, who sighs.

"Yeah, but you don't." He says, pushing the plate towards Ciel. He produces two mugs full of steaming hot cocoa, over flowing with whipped cream and marshmallows. "Come on, grab your plate so we can sit down." Alois orders, gesturing to the pancakes and walking into the dining room. He sets one mug down at Ciel's usual spot before sitting opposite of it. Ciel follows him in with the plate.

"They really look good, Alois. Thank you." Ciel smiles as he sits down. Alois returns it, shrugging and sitting back in his seat. He watches as Ciel slowly takes a bite and beams. "They're delicious."

"Thanks." The blonde smiles again. "Now, hurry up, we have things to do!"

"Aren't you going to eat?" Ciel asks, already cutting up his pancakes. "Because you can have a couple of my-"

"Nah, not hungry." Alois interrupts, waving the idea away. "I made them for you. Now _eat."_

Ciel hesitates before taking another bite. He finishes two pancakes in comfortable silence before speaking again.

"So..." He says, getting the blonde's attention from sipping his drink. He gestures vaguely with his fork towards the Christmas tree and raises an eyebrow.

"Oh. I thought would could decorate it. Together." Alois explains, nodding once before sipping his drink. "I mean, if that's what you want. I know how it is for you though, so if you don't want to, we don't have to." Alois shrugs.

"I...I think I want to. Thank you, Alois."

"No problem." Alois smiles. "Now finish eating so we can start!"

**XxXxXxX**

"Alright." Alois sighs, heaving a big red bag onto the living room couch. It's soon followed by its smaller look a like. "All the decorations we're using are in here." Alois gestures to the small bag, "And _gifts _in here." Alois smiles as he pats the larger sack.

"Who are they for?" Ciel asks as he sets the tree on a stand. Alois groans dramatically.

"They're all for your lovely neighbors, darling. Who do you think they're for?"

"Those all cant be for me, Alois." Ciel protests, standing and brushing his pants off.

"And why not?"

"That's got to be like, what, 10 gifts? I didn't even get you that many."

"And that's why its called the season of _giving, _Ciel." Alois says, wrapping his arms around the other boy's neck. "I didn't buy these expecting something back. I bought these things because I thought you'd like them, because you _deserve _them. And don't even try to say you don't. I know how hard the past year has been on you, you really deserve some nice things." Alois smiles, leaning forward to kiss his boyfriend's nose. "And I just wanted to be the one to supply you with said 'nice things.' Don't worry, there's a couple in there for Grell and Will." Alois smiles again before pushing himself off of Ciel and turning towards the tree.

"Now. Lets decorate the _fuck _out of this tree."

**XxXxXxX**

"Alois." Ciel groans, nudging at the blonde's head with his foot. Alois whines from his end of the couch, hoping to go back to their shared power nap, but Ciel pushes his face with his foot again.

"Fuck _off." _Alois grumbles, shoving Ciel's feet off the couch.

"Ass." Ciel mumbles, sitting all the way up on his half of the couch.

"Something you're not going to get for a while if you don't let me- oh _God, _Ciel, you weigh a ton. _Babe,_ I cant _breathe." _Alois gasps as Ciel throws his body over him, nuzzling his nose into the blonde's neck before letting out a satisfied huff. They lay like that for a while, both wavering back and forth on the edge of sleep, before Ciel speaks up.

"Alois." He says, poking the blonde's face with his nose.

"Hmm?" Alois absently swats Ciel's face away. The blunette sighs, glancing up at their 'decorated' tree.

"What did we do?"

Alois laughs, opening an eye and smiling at the tree in the corner. "We made a fucking masterpiece."

The couple take in the tree in silence. Ciel cringes at the silvery tinsel that they tied to one branch, the string now hanging vertically down the tree before dramatically swinging to the left, making a 'J' shape. Their Christmas lights are strung haphazardly on the top half of the tree, blinking an annoying red and green. The bottom half was free of lights, they ran out of them halfway down and couldn't be bothered to go get more. They made up for it, though, by spewing a rainbow-vomit of ornaments on the naked half. They had dark blue snowmen and black snowflakes next to yellow smiley faces and pink hearts. Alois especially likes the cardboard box with a star drawn on it, topping the tree off.

It's ridiculous, it's stupid, it's untraditional in every meaning of the word, and it doesn't bring up any fond memories of Ciel's family filled Christmases.

He loves it.

"Yeah, it is a masterpiece." Ciel mutters, kissing the blonde's cheek.

"Oh, gosh. You're about to get sentimental on me, aren't you?" Alois asks, rolling his eyes fondly. He cups Ciel's cheeks and tilts him so they're face to face.

"I went out, in this cold ass weather, at 5am, just to buy this damn tree. Then, I went to the store, buying all the stuff I thought would be perfect for our tree, because heaven knows that my dad never kept a damn decoration." Alois says, his voice cracking. He smiles before continuing. "Then I returned it all, because if buying it was hard for me, it was going to hell for you trying to put it up. So, I bought random shit. I know how hard this time of year is for you Ciel, I get it. We're on the same shitty boat. But, if I could make our Christmas tree- our _very first _Christmas tree- bring you happiness, and not just in the ways you're used to, that would be memorable all on it's own, and that's perfect for me. I love you, Ciel. I love you something fierce, and I want to be able to bring you happiness like this all the time. I was glad I was able to do it today." Alois smiles, pressing a kiss to Ciel's forehead before bumping it with his.

"Thank you for this. I never knew how much I needed this, until you gave it to me." Alois beams at him. "But, you do realize we have to take it down in two days, right?"

"Are you kidding? That bad boy is staying up until Valentines Day!" Alois laughs, pushing Ciel off of the couch.

* * *

**I honestly suck at endings oh my goodness.**

**This was a tad bit on the cuter side, no? Did you like it? Make sure to leave a review!**

**Hope you all are having a wonderful Holiday!**

**Until next time, Darlings!**

**~Alix**


End file.
